


Hells With Plans

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [40]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mostly Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If it were anyone else, but her, Dutch would have not agreed to it.





	Hells With Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexandria (heartfullofelves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/gifts).



> Just a tiny belated treat that I hope you enjoy :)

Perhaps it was a bad idea to suggest in the first place. At least Dutch had known it would be, the very second that Delle Seyah had spoken; and finally decided that it was time to share her idea immediately, that she proposed to the group that she and Dutch had to appear to be in a lawfully recognized relationship.

All so that they could infiltrate an enemy compound without appearing that they were actually in service to the Nine and taking sides.

She knew that it would end once they located their target, their mission would be accomplished, and the union dissolved once they were back on the road with the others. As quickly as possible when it came to the Nine and their politics.

As she gazes into Delle Seyah Kendry's dark eyes and notes her falsely joyous expression, Dutch found that she didn't want to dissolve the union bond as quickly as humanly possible once everything is over.

There is a shockingly growing part of her that wants to be with Delle Seyah Kendry forever. Hells, if the woman would even consider letting her.

 

Waking up the next morning, Dutch realized that sometime during the night she had her arms wrapped around a still sleeping Kendry. A glance around the room told that their clothes were not within reach of the bed so she wouldn't be leaving without waking her partner first. Feeling cautiously brave, Dutch lightly released Kendry from her grasp and rested on her elbow to watch her sleep quietly as the sun’s light tried to shine through the curtains of the room that they had rented for the previous evening, brightening Kendry’s beautiful skin with its glow.

There were still things that they needed to discuss the mission, how genuine their feelings would have to appear to everyone else and they did have time to review it before the others finally came to the room.

"Oh, looks like things are going as planned I hope?"

Dutch blinks, distracted from her thoughts to look at the now partly awake, partly amused woman beside her; Dutch leans over to gently touch Kendry's temple with her lips.

"Seems to be so far, my darling."


End file.
